yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
YellowHead Martins
'YellowHead Martins '''is the eponymous and primary protagonist of the series ''YellowHead. He lives with Rusty in Redville. He became the main protagonist in "The Giant." In "The Court Part II," he gets sentenced to death by the Scratch Cat. He gets revived in "The Void Part III." Appearance YellowHead is a dark yellow Blockhead cat, being made of rectangles and polygons. He gained pupils for his second design shortly after. His third redesign shows the result of the train crash in "The Accident." He has now gained metal parts on his face to cover up his injuries, and he now has a glowing artificial eye, which changes colors depending on his emotions. The colors are yellow for positive emotions, green for confused, red for mad, and blue for negative emotions. For his fourth redesign, his metal plate covers up his entire artificial eye, and his limbs are now more rounded and less polygonal. The radial gradient on his pupil is now removed. He received this after "Wrong Side Of The Bed." In "The Void Part III," after staying in The Void, he gets a new flat-design look. He is no longer a cyborg, and now has more detailed fur and green pupils. Personality YellowHead was a nice, yet naive cat. He tended to be over enthusiastic at times. At times, he was stupid and even disturbing,. But yet, he usually helps his friends and cares deeply about Redville, no matter how dingy and dull it is, he will still protect it. He generally stays in the house, unless he has to, or sometimes to go out and have a good time. Despite this, he was logical at times similar to Rusty, such as in "Always Wear Your Helmet" where he was mad at Bob for giving him a faulty helmet, or "The Court Part I," where he is confused when PencilGalleryInc gives him a birthday present when it isn't his birthday. He also knew when danger was about, such as "Attack of Elmo," as he put himself in front of danger to help save the citizens of the town. He had a phobia of cars thanks to taking Drivers' Ed. This is demonstrated in "CARS." He also hates school, as shown in "Back To School" and "Geometry In A Nutshell." After "The Court," he was sentenced to death and insulted by everyone. Afterwards, he spent a year stuck in The Void. After "The Void Part III," he becomes very negative. He is aware when others use him, especially with BluHead. He gets annoyed easily at people, such as Orange. Relationships Rusty YellowHead's relationship towards Rusty is almost like a father, as Rusty is his caregiver. He provides YellowHead with food, water, and a roof over his head. Orange YellowHead's relationship towards Orange is not very much known, but YellowHead feels he is a friend to him. In Season 4, YellowHead gets increasingly annoyed at Orange's obnoxious behavior, such as when he tries to hit on Aiyana in "The Future of Everything." Bob YellowHead's relationship towards Bob is much similar to Orange, except YellowHead had only a few interactions with him. It's questionable hence Bob made YellowHead crash in Bob Sale. BluHead YellowHead's relationship towards BluHead has deteriorated since "Sandwiches!," when BluHead said he was coming for him. In "Scatman BluHead?," their relationship deteriorates when BluHead goes Scatman in front of YellowHead. YellowHead responds by calling the cops, getting BluHead arrested. In "The Court Part I," YellowHead gets sent to court. He is shocked to find out it is BluHead, suggesting a former friendship. BluHead says that YellowHead is just a recolor. In Part II, the trial ends with YellowHead's death sentence. In "The Void Part III," BluHead comes inside The Void and meets YellowHead, offering to let him escape. However, YellowHead doesn't accept and says BluHead is still self-centered, only wants to save him to get his ego back. BluHead tries to give him an apology letter, but he simply rips it apart in anger. When BluHead leaves, YellowHead looks at the letter and realizes how sad BluHead has been. He then comes up to him and accepts his apology, and they share a handshake, resuming their friendship. Lloviant As not much can be said between these two, their relationship is highly negative towards Lloviant's side. YellowHead has not revealed his true thoughts about him, as he only sees him in The Court Part II and possibly The Court Part I. Lincoln YellowHead has not shared anything about Lincoln, but has been shown slightly thankful for him supporting him and having his back with being in an argument with Firey and Lloviant. This is also during The Court Part II. Aiyana YellowHead tries to apologize to her after Orange hits on her. They have not interacted much. Appearances Season 1 * "Where Is He?" (debut) * "The Fact Factor" * "Riot Speech" * "Bagel" * "This Can Be a Major Annoyance" Season 2 YellowHead has appeared in every Season 2 animation except for "Black Friday In a Nutshell." *"The Giant" *"Ideas" *"The Accident" *"Always Wear Your Helmet" *"Back To School" *"Attack of Elmo" *"Ye Olde Film" *"Fish Head" *"Sandwiches!" *"A Weird Commercial for Pringles" *"Wrong Side Of The Bed" *"Scatman BluHead?" *"Can I Have Some?" *"1 Year On Scratch!" *"Standing Up School" *"CARS" *"Well oops" *"The Photo" *"New Years" Season 3 YellowHead is not seen in Season 3 after he dies in “The Court Part II.” He finally appears in the season finale, “The Void Part III,” where he appears again for the first time, with a new look. * "The Court Part I" * "The Wrong Side of The Bed in a nutshell" (flashback) * "The Court Part II" * "The Void Part III" Season 4 * "Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4" (cameo, referenced) * "Two Thousand and Eighteen" * "The Future Of Everything" * "Valentines" * "The Fortune" * "The Game" * "The End" Trivia * His third design was made by -KatanaChannel-. * His last name, along with Rusty's, was revealed in "The Court Part II" in the scene where the piece of wood on the mailbox fell off. * YellowHead was the first character to have a massive injury (The Accident) and the first to die (The Court Part II) ** He is later revived in "The Void Part III," and planning on returning in Season 4. Fannua gets sentenced to death as a replacement. * His death was incredibly controversial, leading to a lot of salty fans. * He was stated to have a crush on a human.Comment by -YellowHead- replying to comment by VanillaPeppermint on -YellowHead-'s profile However, this was scrapped. * He sounds older after getting revived in "The Void Part III." Errors * His ears did not change colors with his eyes. * Since his third redesign, when he faces the left side of the screen, his artificial eye and metal plate would be on the right side of his face, and the gradients of his body would also be incorrect. ** The error with the head has been fixed for his fourth redesign, however, the gradient on his body has not. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Male